twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
The Second Life of Bree Tanner
The Second Life of Bree Tanner is a novella that companion to the Twilight Series that follows the journey of newborn vampire Bree Tanner. Summary The novella begins with Bree Tanner last night as a human and how she was turned. Glimpses of her early days as a vampire is shown along with the introduction to other members of the coven like Fred, Diego, Riley, and Raoul. Then it fast-forward to months later. Bree, Diego, Fred, Kevin and Casey are paired together to hunt. During the hunt, Diego tries his best to put a stop to Kevin and Casey's reckless behavior but Fred has to step in and use his gift to drive them off after they try to attack a vehicle with a family inside. With the troublemakers gone, Fred, Bree and Diego spent the night hunting and stealing from malls before heading back to the coven's hideout. Before they could return, they found the messes left behind by their coven mates that luckily haven't been noticed by humans so cleaned it up. It was getting late when they finally made it the hideout only to find it burned to the ground. With dawn quickly approaching, Diego suggested his underwater cave to spend the day. They arrived just before the first rays of the sun came out. Stuck in close quarters for several hours without their unruly coven mates made it easier for the three to speak freely with each other. Discussions on the mythology about vampires was a popular topic as they all noticed how they deviated greatly from the traditional vampire legends. Diego decided to test wooden stakes or sunlight could kill them. The wood couldn't penetrate his skin and sunlight didn't kill them but caused them to glow. These discovers left them with many questions that they needed answers. Both Bree and Fred felt that Riley would have the answers and believed he was lying to them. Diego didn't believe that Riley would willingly deceived them and placed the blame solely on their creator. Since they didn't know their creators location and Diego was against questioning Riley, Bree pulled out a missing flyer that had Riley's picture on it. The flyer indicated that Riley had only been a vampire for a few months longer than them. By going to Forks, they could possibly find some answers. Instead looking for their coven's new hideout, they headed to Forks. In the woods, they located an empty house that held the faint scent of various vampires indicated that they been gone for a long time. As they thought over how they find anyone with answers, they heard a loud truck heading toward the house. A female exited the truck and began ranting, Her rant allowed them to learn that she knew about vampires and would be able to give them answers. Diego, Fred and Bree introduced themselves to girl (whose name they learned was Bella Swan). From her, they learned that being a vampire was much more complicated than they were led to believe. There were laws and a governing coven that enforced these laws. Going back to their old coven wasn't an option, the three now were realize theirs lives were in danger. Timeline 2005 March * 13th (Friday) – Start of Spring Break. Edward introduces Bella to his family – the baseball game – James targets Bella – Bella tells her father she is leaving Forks. * 15th (Sunday) – Alice, Jasper, and Bella arrive in Phoenix. * 16th (Monday) – ** Bree is turned by Victoria. ** James tricks Bella into meeting him. Bella tortured by James. The Cullens saves her. * 18th (Wednesday) – Bella wakes up in the hospital. April * 15th (Saturday) – Riley is turned by Victoria. May * Prom. Victoria spies on Edward and Bella. June * Diego is turned by Victoria. July * Bree is turned by Victoria. August * Fred is turned by Victoria. September * 13th Bella's disastrous b-day. * 14-15th The Cullens avoid Bella * 16th – Edward breaks up with Bella and informs her that the Cullens have left Forks. October * Mena is turned by Victoria. * Edward begins hunting Victoria and she heads south to escape him. 2006 January * Victoria returns March * 4th – Laurent is killed * Victoria starts making random trips to Forks and La Push. * The Cullens returns to Forks. June * 15th – Newborn Army Attacks and is destroyed. Category:Books Category:Bree Tanner Category:History